


catch me if you can

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Public Sex, Questionable Character Choices, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game and Alex didn't know just how far Kara would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a song that I listened to while writing this; [Catch Me If You Can](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwriuJ_qCDM) by Girls' Generation. I was at a loss for this, so I worked with an old fic I had written to get this completed. Oddly enough, it fits better here than it did back in 2013. I shall say that this broke me when I wrote this. I would have continued with something else at the end, but I thought I was going to self-combust. Shall we continue?

_“Catch me if you can.”_

 

Alex raised a brow as the words were whispered in her ear. She looked over her glass and watched as her sister walked away from the bar towards the dance floor. Somehow, they had landed in a nightclub as a method of release after all the work they’d done for the week, and frankly Alex never thought she’d see her sister willingly walk into a place with a sea of sweaty bodies without any encouragement. She also didn’t think she’d see her sister wearing that little black number.

 

Where in the hell did she hide that?

 

She tilted her head to the side and barely caught sight of Kara as she danced in the throng of people. The gentle sway of her body contrasted the hard music that blasted through the speakers and filled every person’s body. Her eyes ignored every other person on the floor and chose to focus on the younger woman. In the diffused lighting she couldn’t deny the fact that Kara’s beauty. Soft pink lips, long blonde hair, and _god_ , those eyes.

 

Those bright blue eyes urged her to come down to the dance floor. She pursed her lips and placed her glass on the bar in contemplation. She saw the smirk on Kara’s face and knew the woman was trying to compel her to take up the challenge, but she didn’t see the need. It was a game she didn’t want to partake in.

 

Until she saw a very inebriated man slide up behind her sister.

 

Gears shifted, the were another player and _no_ , she wasn’t going to allow another person in on the game.

 

There was a subtle change in the music. It still hit hard, but it was enough of a signal for people to leave the floor if they wanted so others could jump in. It was her time.

 

She slid off of her stool and easily slipped through the waves of packed bodies. It didn’t take her long to get to where she saw the man, but her sister was nowhere in sight. In an instant, she felt hands around her waist and she was sharply spun around where she was met with the Cheshire grin on Kara’s face. She glared at her, but she saw the obvious intent of Kara about to slip away.

 

_Catch me if you can._

 

Alex scoffed at the idea and grabbed Kara’s wrist, abruptly tugging the woman to her. She saw the playful glint in darkening blue eyes and smirked when their fronts were flush against each other. Kara’s arms loosely draped around her shoulders and they tried to sway their bodies in some definition of time with the music. She felt a playful bite on her earlobe and looked to see another challenge being silently presented.

 

Kara had closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side to expose her neck, and started to grind against her.

 

How was she supposed to decline?

 

Alex licked her lips and let them brush along the side of flawless, indestructible skin. She couldn’t hear it, but she knew Kara was purring; the vibrations were faint against her lips. Her tongue laved the soft skin and she tasted nothing but the bitterness of perfume. She traced her teeth along Kara’s pulse point and bit down only to feel hips grind harder against her.

 

In the darkness present on their side of the floor, she flinched when her left hand was guided to rest on the inside of Kara’s thigh right where the dress ended. She pulled back and with questioning eyes tried to understand her sister’s motives. All she saw was amusement laced with arousal, and one question:

 

_Will you do it?_

 

She kept Kara’s eye as she dared to inch her hand up along the bare thigh. The higher she went, the longer she stared to see if she would be stopped, but all she could see was the expectation of going all the way. She spared a glance around the floor and saw it still dark, everyone too busy with their own business to care about them, and everyone was pushed close enough to not notice what she was doing below. She turned her gaze back to Kara and saw blue eyes glazing over. It was clear the woman fought herself to stay grounded, but Alex loved it; she loved how easily Kara was willing to lose herself against her touch.

 

_Are you almost gone?_

 

The higher her fingertips went, the warmer it got. She continued until she was in contact with wet lace. She heard the gasp in her ear and she was sure she had gasped as well. Kara was already soaked. She couldn’t help it, she had to ask.

 

“Are you wet for _me_? Or are you wet because I’m touching you in the middle of the dance floor where _anyone_ can see?” the words were soft, but she knew Kara would hear them. In response, she felt more than heard the moan that came from Kara’s mouth. She wrapped her free arm behind the blonde’s back and held her tight as she let her fingertips dip beneath the ruined fabric. She looked deep into Kara’s eyes and gave her every chance to back out, but it was obvious she was gone.

 

She let her fingers skate across wet flesh while her lips brushed against Kara’s. When she reached the top of wet folds she flicked the nub that peeked out from its home and grinned when Kara bucked against her hand for more.

 

“Fuck me,” is what she assumed Kara said and immediately she plunged two fingers into the other woman while she crashed her their lips together. She was startled by the scream she swallowed when she heard it in her own ears. Everyone would have turned to them if they heard it.

 

Alex nibbled at Kara’s lower lip as she thrust her fingers. It was so warm and so wet. Kara was tighter than she expected and it entertained her to know how much of an exhibitionist her sister was. Hot breaths washed against her face as Kara took her over and over. Again, she pressed their lips together, muffling the moans when she felt Kara grind against her hand.

 

The moment Kara opened her mouth so willingly for her, she moved harder and faster. Her fingers curled, rubbed and opened her up. Their tongues played with one another and Kara tried to take control, but when she flicked her thumb across Kara’s hard clit she caught the younger woman by surprise and took as much as she could from her.

 

She wondered when Kara ever wanted to do this. How long did she want this? All she knew was that Kara wanted so much of it with the way the other woman bucked against her hand for more. More of what? A flick of her thumb and the blonde squealed. Fingers constantly thrust in and out and there were muffled moans. When she sucked her tongue, Kara became paralyzed. She questioned what would happen if she did everything at the same time. Would Kara become a boneless mass on the dance floor?

 

The pumping music rang through her ears and all she could taste, feel, and smell was Kara. The bitter alcohol and distinct _taste_ of Kara was in her mouth. The wetness of the woman’s sex was all over her hand and possibly running down open thighs—she was _dripping_ with every thrust. That perfume, that particular _scent_ associated with Kara—it intoxicated her.

 

Something caught her off guard. She pulled away ever so slightly and saw Kara completely dazed, but still riding her hand. She looked at her sister and saw such an open and beautiful woman, but she saw something that took her by surprise. She lowered her gaze and saw that had opted to not wear a bra. She felt hard nipples pressed against her. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself together. All she wanted to do was pull the dress down and let her lips surround those hard nubs—let her mouth engulf those soft mounds, but she couldn’t, not yet.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Kara tightening around her fingers. She looked at her sister’s face and saw she had flushed significantly despite the dim lighting. Her chest heaved, eyes were shut, and her mouth was agape as she tried to take in as much air as possible. She was going to cum.

 

Fuck, she needed to move—Kara was going to scream.

 

She captured Kara’s mouth and felt arms wound tight around her shoulders as thighs closed in around her hand. She felt a bite on her lower lip and felt the scream of pleasure rush right into her mouth, sending her head into the stars. Kara convulsed hard and she held the other woman, but she had to pull her lips away when she felt wetness soak her hand, down clenched thighs and stream right to the floor. Kara still rode her hand and with every thrust she could feel a spurt of wetness right into the palm of her hand. She could only imagine what it looked like down there.

 

Swollen, soaked, and clenching.

 

She slowly took her hand away from between Kara’s legs and watched as the blonde quivered when fingertips brushed against sensitive flesh. She looked down at her hand and saw it completely drenched. She snuck a lick across her fingers and smiled at the sweet taste only Kara seemed to have. All she wanted to do was drop to her knees and clean Kara up, but she could tell her sister would most likely collapse if she moved.

 

Kara’s face buried into her shoulders, arms hung loosely around her neck, and she was sure the woman’s knees were ready to buckle. She knew the only reason Kara still stood was because of her, that she was holding her up. She would always hold her up, regardless of the situation.

 

She quickly fixed Kara’s dress as best as she could and led them from the dance floor and out of the club. She hauled the recovering woman down the sidewalk towards an alley and without a word shoved Kara against a brick wall. Her eyes took in the sight before her. Kara’s face was flush, chest still continued to heave, nipples stood against the fabric of the dress and her thighs. Her legs were wet from the inside of her thighs all the way down to the inside of her feet.

 

Her breath hitched; she wanted to clean it up so bad.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

She raised her head and saw Kara’s eyes still dark from arousal. She wanted to protest, but Kara smiled.

 

“Let’s go home. I want to know what it _really_ means to be caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this sent me to an entirely different level of my 69 floors of Flaming Trashbin Hell. I may have ruined myself for a little while, so we'll see if I can write something for tomorrow. 
> 
> Feel free to message me at [531screens @ tumblr ](http://531screens.tumblr.com). I need more ideas. My prompt table is up on display now, so you can see what I'm trying to do and well... play bingo with it. 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
